


Mary and Brian

by Zenyman64



Series: The Mary Series [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Dead People, F/M, Hannibal TV - Freeform, morgue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenyman64/pseuds/Zenyman64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian is left alone with the new intern, Mary, while the team is out. What mischiefs could they get up to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary and Brian

Brian Zeller looked down upon the corpse. His camera clicked with a quick press of the button. His hands didn’t shake at all. He remained as still as the body that lay below him. Years of experience had desensitized Brian from the blood and rotting flesh. 

He took a sidestep and flashed a picture of the lower torso. Her name was Jane, and she had been killed just that morning. Impaled by large spikes in her chest, she died of blood loss. Brian crouched down to get a better look at her chest. Bruises the shape of fingers had formed around her breasts. They had not been made that day, but sometime in the previous week. He took a picture. 

Will Graham had believed she had slept around and her husband, Derek, killed her. The entire team was out looking for Derek. They had left him to study the body with the new intern, Mary. Brian liked Mary; she was desensitized by the blood just like him. She had provided good company when the others couldn’t handle the “mess”. 

Mary walked back into the room with the spare memory card he asked for. “Here’s the card Brian.” With a little bounce in her step, she walked to him. He turned to face her as he let the camera fall to his chest. As he looked at her, her eyes darted to the floor. “Where should I put it?”

Brian turned back to the corpse, “just put it in my pocket.” She reached for his front pocket, but froze before she put the card in. Mary bit her lip and hesitated. With a glance at his behind, she placed her hand on his ass. It was warm and firm like she expected. She dropped the card into his back pocket, then gave his ass a quick squeeze. He jumped at the grab and the camera went off. 

“Mary! What was that?” His face had already flushed with a juicy red. She was still biting her lip when he turned to her. “I put it in your pocket, that’s all.” Brian flashed her a smile; she took that as a sign. She leapt at him, nearly knocking him down. Her hands his rosy red cheeks as they both tumbled. By instinct, his hands moved to stop the fall. They landed on the bloody Jane. 

 

Despite his attempt to prevent the fall, they still hit the floor. Mary hadn’t stopped from her plan. Lying on the floor, she pressed her lips against his. He raised his bloody hands to hers. Still in shock, he tried to pry her off of his body. She looked down at him, “Brian, just go with it.” 

He let go of her hands and remained still. Mary tilted her head to the side and flashed him a smile. “See, it’s not so bad right?” She grabbed his wrists and began to guide his hands. Brian watched as she brought his bloody hand up to her cheek. Her mouth opened as she waited for his hand to touch her. Slowly, but surely, his hand etched toward her. Each inch closer allowed for Mary to let out a light breath. Her eyes were locked onto his hand as it moved closer. 

Finally, the glove on his hand was touching her smooth skin. Brian led his fingers down her face; she breathed in a long breath as he caressed her cheek. She released his wrists when his fingers moved off of her. With a quick sigh, Mary leaned to his ear. “Take me” she whispered. 

In one swift movement, Brian rolled her onto her back. He began to pull the bloody gloves off of his cold, delicate hands. Her, now bloody, hands moved to his belt. She started working on the belt as he removed his camera and shirt. With a gasp, she opened his belt. Mary looked up at Brian as he finished pulling off his shirt. She bit her lip again as he smiled down to her. His bloody fingerprints still remained on her cheek. 

His hands fell down to her pants. He undid the button without breaking eye contact. As we went to pull of her pants, he was surprised to be met with flesh. “Mary, why aren’t you wearing underwear?” he said as he gaped down at her. 

“Check your back pocket.” Her gaze fell to his pants as she spoke. Brian glanced behind him and reached for his pocket. With a little tug, he now held her blue cheetah print panties in his hand. He noticed that they were slightly damp. 

“I still have your memory card. You’ll have to find it.” He looked down at her as she spoke. While he found her panties, she had removed her shirt to reveal her matching cheetah print bra. She squeezed her breasts together; they begged for his attention. He threw her panties down next to his shirt. 

Impatiently, he flipped her bra up over her breasts. He had no time to waste taking it off. Her back arched toward him as he plunged his face to her breasts. His hands were now atop her nipples. They began to squeeze and massage her breasts as he searched for the memory card. Mary writhed about on the floor as he squeezed her. His face lifted as she let out another moan. In his mouth he held the memory card. 

She laughed as he spit it to the floor. His lips met hers for the second time. His tongue made it’s way into her mouth as his hands moved to her pants. Her back arched to allow him to easily slide her pants down. Their kiss broke as he slid her pants down her legs. She seductively eyed him as he removed his own pants. The two of them were already panting with excitement. 

Her eyes were locked on his cock. It was now fully erect and free from the prison of his underwear. Mary sat up to get a closer look at it. Brian had grabbed a condom from the wallet in his pants. She took it from him and moved in to kiss him again. They shared another kiss as she applied the condom. She rolled it on just like her best friend had taught her. 

Brian lifted her up as he stood. She jumped up and straddled him with her legs. He was now inside of her as he walked toward the table. She bounced on his cock as he walked. Each step left her with a quiet gasp. Brian dropped her on the table. Her arms spread out around the table. She pulled him close with her legs. 

“I know I’m still young, but I have experience.” It had been a while since Brian had been with a teenager. He was 24 himself; he was half-sure that she was at least 17. She was clearly smaller than the last woman he fucked, tighter too. Up until this point, she had been doing all the work. Now he started his thrusting. 

Mary let out a loud gasp. She hadn’t expected him to be so rough. With each thrust, he picked up his pace. She matched his pace every time he increased it. They were moving as one entity. He looked down at her as she looked up at him. His panting matched hers as well. 

“I want to try something. Lay on the floor.” Brian nodded. He was so into the moment that he couldn’t speak. Brian didn’t notice how cold the floor was on his back. The heat from their lovemaking was enough to keep him warm. 

Not a minute after he laid down, Mary was on top of him. She sat above his waist like a rider would mount a horse. “Just let me do the work.” She began humping him slowly. Her hands were placed on his chest for support. She couldn’t help but feel his muscles. His hands were on her hips. They moved with her hips as she rocked back and forth; up and down. 

“Mary..” Brian started, but she stopped him. She instead said, “It’s ok, I’m ready.” She let out a gasp louder than all her previous ones. He could feel the warmth of her juices flowing over his cock. With one final thrust, he filled the condom inside of her. Her arms shaked for a moment, then she collapsed onto his chest. The two of them laid there, tired and out of breath for what felt like days. 

At last Mary sat up, “Well, everyone should be back soon. I’ll get dressed.” He looked up to her and smiled. She walked over to where her clothes lay and picked them up. As she put her bra on, Brian added, “You look lovely Mary.” She laughed as she tossed him his clothes. Grinning like a lost boy, he noticed something in his clothes. 

“Why don’t you wash those? You can give them back next time.” she called from the exit. In his pile of clothes, she had left her underwear. He placed them to his nose and inhaled. “Still moist!” She was laughing as she walked out. He put her panties into his bag. After putting his clothes back on, he resumed his work. 

 

Fin


End file.
